Girlfriend
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: When a rival mafia decides to kidnap Tsuna’s girlfriend, they target the wrong girl. YamaxHaru


**

* * *

Birthday**

_By xxkoffeexx_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

The day she was kidnapped, it was Tsuna's birthday.

For mid-October the weather was surprisingly nice and sunny. The sky was very blue and cloudless, and even though the air was slightly chilly it almost seemed like summer.

For Tsuna it was a good omen. He always thought a rainy birthday was bad luck, and considering his own luck, he was very surprised when he woke up and saw the sun shining down on him.

For his mother, Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi, it was very nice because they could hold his surprise birthday party in the backyard instead of cramped up in the house.

For Reborn, it meant he got to wear the special summer bathing suit-costume he ordered last week. Scuba diving gear included.

For Gokudera, it didn't matter since he was going to celebrate his boss's birthday to the fullest come rain or snow.

For Ryohei it meant he could run around the town as many times as he wanted (to the extreme) in order to get pumped for Tsuna's party.

For Lambo and I-pin, it didn't matter since they were going to play to the fullest come rain, snow _or_ ice.

For Yamamoto it meant he could stop by Namimori Park and hit a few balls before going over to Tsuna's house.

For Oshikata Ryu, leader of the newly-formed Czero gang, it made finding the girlfriend of the Tenth boss of Vongola all the more easier.

All in all, a very fine day.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the message in disbelief. He reread it, and then once more, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Oi, Tsuna. What's the matter?" Reborn appeared on his shoulder, decked out in all his swimming glory. The baby hitman read the paper Tsuna was gripping so tightly and raised his eyebrows. "Kyoko was kidnapped? This isn't good."

The paper was shaking as Tsuna panicked, "Of course not! Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan—they kidnapped her! What if they hurt her? Reborn, what should I do—GAH!" He hit the ground as his tutor gave him a smart kick in the head.

"Are you an idiot? Haven't I taught you anything?"

"But Reborn! I don't even know where she is! I can't just go into Dying Will mode and run around the city without a clue!"

Reborn looked almost nonplussed. "So what will you do?"

Tsuna clutched his head and sank to the ground, the picture of a young, love-torn boy in despair. "How am I supposed to know? Kyoko-chan is... Kyoko-chan is...! I really _should_ go into Dying Will mode, but—"

"Tenth! Happy Birthday! Huh?" Gokudera halted and blinked down at his boss. "Reborn-san, what's the matter with the Tenth? Is he sick? Is he hurt?" Reborn handed him the crinkled paper wordlessly. A quick skim made his eyes widen, and he knelt by Tsuna's side. "Tenth! This could be a trap."

Tsuna looked up miserably. "You're right. But what if they really kidnapped Kyoko-chan and are holding her hostage? They could do something to her…"

Gokudera paused for a bit before saying, "Why don't we try to look for her, Tenth? That way we'll know for sure if she's kidnapped or not. And we can keep an eye out for this so-called gang." His eyes hardened, "How dare they try to blackmail the Boss! Are they even a Family? And why don't I recognize them?"

Reborn had put on his scuba diving mask and was swimming in a rubber kiddy pool he'd produced from somewhere. "The Czero gang is a new Family. They are a distant branch from the Calcassa Family and were recently formed by Oshikata Ryu. He is said to be an ambitious young man with his sights set on the boss seat of the Vongola. He is also said to have an uncanny resemblance to Xanxus. Nostalgic, eh?"

Tsuna and Gokudera twitched at the name. The Ring battle was still etched clearly in their minds, and the prospect of seeing Xanxus again (either look-alike or the real thing) was not pleasant.

The Tenth Vongola boss moaned, "A good omen. A _good omen_. I should have known it was too good to be true."

Gokudera placed a hand on his boss' shoulder. "Let's go, Tenth!"

Reborn watched them run off, a pensive expression on his face.

* * *

"Hahi! That's so cute!" Haru squealed as she peered through the display window at the earmuffs. They were fluffy and pink, and perfect for the winter season. But then she pulled back. "No, Haru cannot be distracted! I must find a birthday gift for Tsuna-san!"

She managed to take only one step from the window when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hahi!" She turned to see Yamamoto smiling at her. She sighed in relief. "It's just Yamamoto-san. Don't scare Haru like that! I've been feeling weird enough as it is."

"Ah, sorry about that!" He rubbed his neck with a laugh and asked, "What do you mean you feel weird?"

She shrugged, glancing around as she unconsciously rubbed her arm, "It's like someone's watching me, or something. It's very creepy!" She looked at the equipment he carried and blinked. "Are you going to practice baseball, Yamamoto-san? What about Tsuna-san's surprise party?"

He patted the bat behind his back and grinned, "Of course I'm going to the party! I just came back from practice, and decided to stop by the market to buy his present too."

Haru laughed in embarrassment, "We're so bad! I had practice exams this week so I had no time to go out and buy something." Then she brightened, "I know! Why don't we shop together? That way we can go to the party together too."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the pet store!"

They went around from one store to the other, wondering what to get Tsuna while giving each other feedback. Haru advised him not to buy the 890-page guide to the history of baseball, and he persuaded her not to get the matching purple scarf and gloves with polka dots. Finally, after unsuccessful attempts to find the right one, Yamamoto suggested they go into separate stores and hope they got lucky.

"Then call Haru when you're finished! It's almost time for the party," she said, after making sure he had her number and vice versa. "See you soon!" she waved, before disappearing into a shop.

Yamamoto was lucky. He found the right gift in the first store he walked into, and soon he was outside again. Deciding it was too early, he went into a bookstore and browsed through the sports section.

His phone rang. It was Haru. "Hi," he answered.

"Is Yamamoto-san done yet?"

"Yup. What about you?"

"I've bought Tsuna-san's gift! It's perfect! Where do you want to meet?" She sounded like she was outside, amongst other pedestrians.

He looked at the bookstore. "I'm at Tanaka's Bookstore, near the ice cream place. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes! I can see it from here."

Through the wide window he spotted Haru making her way through the people, and he grinned. "I see you. I'll be right out—"

His grin dropped. Two strong-looking men in sunglasses appeared on either side of her, a little too abrupt and close for comfort. His alarms went off by instinct, somehow knowing these men weren't just random passerbys. He shoved the baseball magazine back in the shelf and started for the door.

Haru didn't notice as she smiled into the phone. "I hope Tsuna-san likes my gift—" Yamamoto raced out onto the sidewalk.

"Haru, run!"

She paused and blinked. "Eh? Yama—"

One of the men suddenly clamped a cloth over her nose and mouth, while the other secured her arms. She immediately struggled, but it was futile. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she sagged against the men. They took her cell phone before it slipped out of her limp hand. The phones were useless now.

"Haru!" He ran, his hand reaching for the _Shigure Kintoki_ behind him. But he stopped as a surge of pedestrians blocked his way and could only watch helplessly as the men and Haru moved farther away.

By the time he finally reached the spot they had been, they were gone. After quickly searching the crowds once more, he looked down.

A small wrapped box lay untouched on the ground. He reached down to pick it up. It had a ribbon and a small card written: "To Tsuna-san. Happy birthday!" He allowed a slight smile at the little pictures she drew on it before stowing it in his bag.

He gazed in the direction she'd disappeared.

* * *

"We've brought the girl, boss."

"The message has been delivered to Vongola the Tenth, boss."

Oshikata Ryu lounged in his chair as his subordinates stood respectfully before him. He looked at the unconscious girl lying on the floor, gagged and tied up. Smirking, he glanced at his watch.

"In ten minutes the Vongola Family will be ours." He leaned back and nodded at them, "Get prepared to fly to Italy. And be on guard for any suspicious movements. Sawada might have something up his sleeve. Stand in position until the deadline has passed."

"Yes boss!" They all hurried to do his bidding.

He glanced over at their hostage. With a hand, he motioned for a man to bring him something. The man was one of the two men who kidnapped Haru. He handed a cell phone to the boss and bowed.

"This is Sasagawa Kyoko's phone?"

"Yes boss."

The phone suddenly vibrated. With a smirk, Oshikata flipped it open.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna saw his friend standing in front of his house gate. "How did it go? Have you found Kyoko-chan?"

Gokudera shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Tenth. Should I go look again?"

Tsuna sighed, "No, it's okay. I think Reborn is at home. We should regroup and discuss a new plan." As he spoke he went through the gate and towards the door. Just as he touched the doorknob, the door opened and Kyoko stood blinking at them, holding her cell phone.

"Eh? Sawada-kun?" She looked from Gokudera to Tsuna. "You're so early! But never mind that. Sawada-kun, have you seen Haru-chan?"

"H-Haru? But, wait, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna was staring at her. "Kyoko-chan, you were here… all this time… but weren't you…?"

"Of course I was here," she answered, confused. She had been here since school got out in order to prepare for the surprise birthday party, but she didn't say that. "Haru-chan was supposed to be here two hours ago, but she's not answering her phone. I think... she might have run into some trouble."

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other, eyes wide. It couldn't be.

"When I called a moment ago, a strange man answered her phone." Kyoko looked worriedly at her own electronic device. "I thought maybe if you two were with her…"

Tsuna was pale. "Who was this man? What did he say?"

"Oh, he said that Haru-chan was fine as long as the deadline was met and… something about Vongola? And he wanted to go to Italy, I think." Her face suggested she thought it all extremely strange.

"Isn't the deadline in two minutes?" Reborn suddenly appeared on the doorstep beside Kyoko, his scuba gear gone. He still wore the goggles though.

Tsuna and Gokudera both started. "Two _minutes_?"

Kyoko blinked. "What deadline?"

"Oi," Gokudera suddenly stopped. They turned to look at him. "Where's the baseball idiot?"

Reborn shrugged. "Probably practicing baseball."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Boss, it's been five minutes."

Oshikata didn't bother to look at him. "Get ready."

"Yes, boss."

The leader glanced at his watched; the deadline had gone and passed and there was yet to be a response from Sawada Tsunayoshi. His eyes narrowed, but he had been prepared for something like this. After all, a mafia boss had to be on a constant lookout for his own wellbeing.

He smirked. His men had been watching the Sawada family for a while; there was no way Vongola the Tenth could protect himself _and_ all his friends. It would be a coup like the Varia tried to pull, only _he_ would succeed and finally get the recognition he deserved from the Italian mafia.

"Boss. What should we do with the girl?"

His attention was brought to their failed hostage. An unpleasant smirk appeared on his face as he said, "She'll come with us. I'm going to take everything from Sawada Tsunayoshi. Make sure she doesn't wake up until we get on the plane—"

"Sorry, but that won't be happening."

With a loud blast, the metal doors of their headquarter burst open in a cloud of smoke. Surprised, the Czero members covered their faces from the blast. Oshikata did the same while barking, "Who is it? Who destroyed my door?"

The dust settled and they all saw a lone tall figure in the doorway weilding what seemed to be a katana. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you won't take Haru with you." The lone boy grinned at them carelessly.

Oshikata was incredulous. "It's just one brat! What the hell are the guards doing?" The rest of the gang seemed just as confused.

"Hm? Oh you mean those guys?" Yamamoto rested the katana over his shoulder, "I let them sleep for a while. They'll be fine." His smile didn't reach his eyes.

The Czero boss's eyes widened before he demanded, "Who are you? Did Sawada Tsunayoshi send you?" He made a motion with his fingers and the mafia members hurried to circle Yamamoto, their weapons drawn. "Well, it doesn't matter. You came here to retrieve his girlfriend, didn't you?"

A pause. "Haru isn't Tsuna's girlfriend."

Oshikata stopped. "Haru? You mean Sasagawa Kyoko." His eyes narrowed when there was no reply. "You're lying. This is Sasagawa Kyoko, Vongola the Tenth's girlfriend. And she'll be mine, once I get rid of you—" Suddenly Yamamoto disappeared. There was no trace.

Several men suddenly cried out and then collapsed. Without a sound Yamamoto downed the men around him in a single sweep with his katana. The remaining men faltered.

Oshikata practically roared, "Kill him!"

They obeyed, rushing him all together with a battle cry. After all, it was all of them against only one of him.

But again, Yamamoto disappeared. The men halted, unable to register what just happened. They had no chance as the katana flashed by them, and one by one they fell.

Yamamoto straightened slowly. He turned his head to look at Haru and walked toward her.

Oshikata was trembling. There was nobody left but him, and they had all been defeated by a single katana-wielder. Thinking for a split second, he scrambled towards the unconscious girl and held his own blade against her neck. Yamamoto stopped.

"Heh… heheh… You're pretty good for a brat," Oshikata tried to keep his combat knife steady as he leered at the boy. "Put your katana down. _Down_! Or this girl will lose her head!" Sweat formed on his face.

Yamamoto wordlessly placed his katana on the ground, not taking his eyes off the Czero boss. A malicious grin broke across Oshikata's face at the boy's submission.

He crowed, "How weak! You can't raise a hand against me!" The blade pressed harder against Haru's skin. "But that will be your end, brat! And hers! The Vongola boss will regret ever trying to rescue his girlfriend—"

In the blink of an eye Yamamoto's foot kicked the katana hilt so that the blade point flew directly at Oshikata's face. The boss could only watch dumbstruck as it sped toward him, a millisecond from plunging into his eye—

A swirl of wind, and Yamamoto was crouching beside the boss, holding the katana against his neck. It took Oshikata a few moments to absorb the fact that he was still alive. The knife slipped from his lifeless hands and clattered on the ground at Haru's feet. It was his loss. He turned his head to stare at Yamamoto.

"...You're that sword wielder from the Vongola family… Sh-Shigure Souen… the Rain Guardian. I-I don't understand… just for this girl… why—unh!"

Yamamoto lifted the hilt from Oshikata's skull. The defeated boss slumped on the floor, out cold.

The boy said conversationally, "Why? It doesn't matter now, does it?" He went over to Haru and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles. After taking the gag off, he gently lifted her onto his back, placing the katana and bags on her own back.

Before he walked out of the remnants of the headquarters, he paused and added over his shoulder, "Haru isn't Tsuna's girlfriend. She isn't anyone's girlfriend."

He turned and walked out.

"Yet."

* * *

It was evening. The Sawada house was lit up, and there were loud noises coming from inside. It sounded almost festive. Yamamoto looked up at it from the gate, ever-present smile on his face. The party seemed to be starting.

Movements from his back made him turn his head. Haru was blinking groggily at the house. "Oh, you're awake?" He put her down carefully and ammended, "Ah, no. You've been awake for a while now, haven't you?"

Haru froze at being caught and then blushed. She didn't want to say that it had been comfortable on Yamamoto's back so she'd pretended to still be sleeping. Instead she asked, "What happened? I only remember those two nasty men at the market place… and then everything else is black. Why did Yamamoto-san carry me all the way here…?"

He smiled quite un-Yamamoto-like, "Didn't you like it?" She turned red and floundered for a response, and he laughed. "Nothing really happened. I followed those guys back to their hideout and then called the police. Everything's been taken care of."

Haru frowned. "But why did they kidnap me? Do my parents know about this?"

"I don't think so. As I said, everything's been taken care of." He shrugged, "And it's probably because you go to Midori. It's a prestigious school and all, so they probably thought you'd bring in a lot of money."

She thought about this for a while. Her mind was still foggy from being put to sleep and she wondered why she was at that marketplace in the first place. Suddenly she whirled to stare at Tsuna's house. "Ah! Tsuna-san's present! The birthday party! I bought his present… where is it? It's gone…!" Yamamoto reached around her to open his bag. She craned her head. "…Eh? Why is Yamamoto-san's stuff on me? Hahi! Even your baseball bat!"

He held something out to her. She blinked in the dim light and saw a familiar box with a ribbon. He said, "I found it on the roadside. Is it yours?"

She took it eagerly, her face happy. "Yes! Thank you so much, Yamamoto-san! It's Tsuna-san's present! How can Haru ever thank you?"

"Eh? It's fine. But," he grinned, "you don't have to keep calling me Yamamoto-san. We're friends, right?"

She was taken aback, but then she beamed, "Okay! Thank you, Yamamoto-kun."

He turned back to the gate, saying cheerfully, "Let's go in! The party must have already started without us—"

The door to the house swung open and Tsuna, Gokudera, Bianchi, Ryohei and Reborn burst out, armed to the teeth with dozens of military arsenal as if heading into a war. They looked out to kill. Mafia members usually did, since it was part of their occupation. Their fierce expressions turned shocked as they met Yamamoto and Haru's blank faces.

In the silence that followed, Reborn went to hop on Yamamoto's shoulder and patted his cheek. "Nice work." He looked over at the others and smiled. "I guess we won't need the machine guns."

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, and then Haru. "You two… were together? This entire _time_?"

Haru and Yamamoto exchanged looks and then smiled.

"Happy birthday!"

END

* * *

A/N: And I present to you my third official Yamamoto and Haru fic! Please feel free to laugh! XD Well, you know, it's my first hand at writing something with so much action and stuff… I'm really not good with non-fluff and romance. Ah, but I'm not good at those either.

But this is all for YamaxHaru, right? I hope the plot made sense… and most of all I hope to dear God that Yamamoto was in-character. That little trick he pulled off at the end was ripped off from that time he tried to rescue Chrome. You know, the third offensive Shigure Souen style… or something. Heh.

The timeline is trickier. There's that darn Future Arc to think about, and I don't know what will happen afterwards… grah. So, like my other Reborn fics, this story fits after the Varia Arc but before the Future Arc. Kind of like the direction the anime is going, eh?

Well, anyways. Thank you so much for reading. Hope it was worth your while!

* * *


End file.
